


I'll take all this love I found, and I'll hope that it's enough.

by JadeIsNotHere



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Breakup Sex, F/F, Fluff, Hurt carmilla, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIsNotHere/pseuds/JadeIsNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy smut. <br/>Written after episode 20. <br/>Title is from a Pvris song.<br/>Laura is looking after Carmilla and it kinda gets personal.<br/>THERE IS SO MUCH FLUFF. ITS SO FLUFFY I WANNA DIEEEE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take all this love I found, and I'll hope that it's enough.

I'll take all this love I found, and I'll hope that it's enough.

Laura's eyes were heavy and her vision was clouded. She had refused to sleep. She couldn't; not while carmilla was in so much pain. She had never considered that vampires could even feel pain- let alone nearly die from it.   
She shook her head at the thought. She nearly died. Laura had vowed to never let that happen again after the battle last year. She had been heartbroken for reasons she couldn't quite comprehend; the lack of closure, the guilt, the grief. She couldn't have allowed that to happen again.  
And yet, it did.

A low grunt came from the sofa (even though Laura had offered carmilla her bed, Mattie had insisted that the sofa was closer and would be easier for her). Laura rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly for a moment, before slinking out of her chair and walking over to the vampire's room.  
Carmilla heard three soft taps at the door and flinched. Wincing, she grumbled.  
"Huh. So they do still teach people to knock."  
Laura took that as an invitation to enter, before she could even think of a reply to the sarcastic being slouched in front of her.   
"I heard you shouting or something. Are you okay? Do you need more blood?"  
Carmilla smirked for a moment, considering an answer. The look of worry was visible on Laura's face, and she wanted to see how this would play out. She was bedridden, after all. She deserved some entertainment.  
"Just fine, creampuff. Never been better. Why do you ask? Anyone would think you-" she feigned shock and gasped "cared about me."  
Laura was visibly agitated, so carmilla thought to wait a while before another sarcastic comment.  
"Well, you did just get shot..." The smaller girl seemed uncomfortable, looking at the floor to avoid making eye contact. "Do you want something or not?"  
The vampire smirked again, her voice low and raspy.   
"I guess you could say I do."  
"Right. Perfect. What do you want?"  
A laugh came from the creature on the sofa, followed by a grunt of pain.  
Laura felt guilty for reasons unknown.  
"Well-"   
carmillas voice was weak.  
"I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience now, would I?"  
"Carm, you're in pain. Do you need blood?"  
"No, cupcake. I don't. You seem awfully worried about a monster, though. Maybe you should get some sleep until you can think clearly."  
Laura's mouth dropped slightly, hurt by her words. She stepped closer, until she was kneeling before the sofa.  
"You're not a monster. I-"   
Laura stammered slightly.  
"I don't see you as a monster."  
Carmilla looked Laura in the eye; probably for the first time since they broke up.  
Laura's hand reached up to hold hers. Her lip quivered as she met the vampire's eye contact.   
Carmilla could see the flood of emotions on Laura's features, and without a word, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders , pulling her in tightly for possibly the most personal, loving and understanding hug she had experienced in her centuries of living. She winced past the pain, feeling tears run down her cheeks. Laura pulled away once she felt the wetness that coated her neck. She had never seen carm so vulnerable. She lifted a hand to her cheek, wiping a tear. Carmilla leaned into the touch, as Laura's face edged slightly closer.   
"Laura-"  
"I want to."  
Carmilla felt Laura's breath on her jawline, before she tilted her head and their lips crashed together.  
Carmilla thought she might never had experienced this again.   
Laura was just overwhelmed by the fact that Carm was still here. Carmilla's hands traced constellations up and down Laura's back, while their mouths moved in familiar patterns and rhythms.   
"It's okay,"  
Laura muttered between kisses, not sure of who she was trying to reassure.  
"You're okay."  
Laura ran her hands under carmillas shirt, forgetting about the wound entirely.  
She flinched with a gasp, before shaking her head and leaning back into the kiss.  
"Come here- just.."  
Laura moved away to see hands motioning to the sofa  
"I don't want to hurt you, Carm."  
"You can't ever hurt me."

That was all of the convincing she needed, before she weaved her legs between carmilla's thighs. Carmilla pulled Laura's head back down to hers, running her hands through her hair.   
She moved forwards slightly at the feeling, making Carmilla gasp and rock her hips up to meet her thigh. Laura smirked and rocked forwards more, hoping to elicit the same reaction.  
Carmilla trailed her hands down Laura's back slowly, with barely-there touches, leaving shivers in their path. She let her hands hover at the hem of Laura's tank top for a moment, waiting for some sort of approval. Laura nodded frantically, kissing her hard and desperately, before raising her arms above her head, signalling for the panting girl beneath her to take it off. 

Topless, Laura got off the sofa and stepped away. Before Carmilla could protest, She was already bending down, shimmying her shorts down her legs, letting them drop to the floor.  
Carmilla sat, speechless, desperate for some sort of friction. She wished she could take her shirt off too, but she knew that the open wound on her chest would do nothing but worry Laura.  
An idea struck her. Laura was still turned away, and Carmilla could move fast.   
In the time that it took Laura to turn around to face her, she was already lay naked from the waist down, with tousled hair and an innocent yet ever sinful grin on her face. Her hand was stroking lightly over her clit, and her hips were raising off of the cushion. She kept eye contact for a moment before bending her finger to motion Laura forwards.   
She didn't hesitate to join her. Her hand followed to meet Carmilla's down the vampire's stomach, while she leaned down to kiss carmilla's neck. A shudder and a moan came from the taller girl under her, making Laura speed up her actions.   
Her hand brushed slightly against carmilla's injury, eliciting a sharp inhale. Laura immediately felt guilty, but shrugged it off as she looked down at the object of her affection.   
"I'll be gentle" she whispered against her neck, before trailing kisses down her torso, lifting the bottom of her shirt. Carmilla gasped at the feeling, running her fingers through her hair again, leaving the smaller girl to taste what she had nearly lost. The vampire moaned at the first touch, encouraging her to continue. Her tongue flicked in all of the patterns and movements that she knew drove her crazy. 

The noises coming from the girl in front of her could only be described as sinful, even for an undead demon. She looked up to see a sight that woke her up more than she thought possible. Carmilla's hair was wild. Her jaw had dropped and the look in her eyes was almost predatory;   
"Laura. I need-"  
She was breathless, and her voice was unsteady. Laura looked up to see her head hanging off the sofa with her neck outstretched, and her hand clasping at the seams of the furniture. Her back was arched even more. Carmilla felt her smirk and laugh against her, before pushing a finger inside her and feeling her come undone beneath her.  
"Is this what you wanted?"  
Laura knew that Carmilla wouldn't be able to respond coherently, but she waited for her reaction anyway.  
"Lau- my god yes! Fucking hell, Laura!"  
The words that followed were a mixture of commands, expletives and screams of her name.  
Laura twisted and curled her finger before adding another. Carmilla growled, before reaching down to hold Laura in place.  
Laura flicked her tongue harder, bending her fingers in unison inside her, knowing that she was doing something right. She could feel her tightening around her fingers, and the moans and cries of her name were getting louder and more frequent. She curved her fingers twice, before Carmilla screamed her name, pulling her hair. Laura brought her hand to her mouth, letting her watch as she licked her fingers clean. She stood up to meet Carmilla for a kiss, but stopped in front of her. A tear fell down her cheek, as she looked down at her. Carmilla reached up to comfort her, before flinching away at the pain of moving her arm.   
"Laura, hey, it's okay. What's wrong? We can talk about it."  
Laura stayed silent, choking back sobs as she looked at her.  
"Just tell me what's wrong. I can help. It's okay."  
Laura's chest felt heavy as she fell to her knees, staying at eye level with Carmilla. The injured girl wiped her tears away, kissing her cheek.   
"I-" Laura looked at Carmilla's wound, before meeting her stare again.  
"I love you too, Carm."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut or writing for this fandom so please go easy on me. I wrote this pretty quickly so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Only love-Pvris


End file.
